pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Kalos Ending
Story Jon is at Maria and Kyle’s house. He is at the table with Kyle and Julie. Julie: So, today you are heading back to Hoenn. Jon: Yeah. Need to get to Lumiose City first. Kyle: Maria and I will see you off at the airport. Jon: Thanks. Maria: I don’t want this to end. Jon: I understand. Journeys always end, that’s the annoying part about it. Kyle: Agreed. Let’s head to the airport. Jon says goodbye to Julie for the hospitality and then leaves for the airport with Maria and Kyle. Soon, they arrive at the airport. Maria: Where is your flight? They look at the destination board and see that the next flight to Hoenn is in two hours. Jon: So, I have two hours. Kyle: Well an hour and a half due to boarding. Jon: Yeah. Maria: How about a three on three battle? Kyle: Yeah, Jon and I should have one. Maria: I meant Jon and myself. Jon: How about you both team up and you can both battle me? Maria: Okay. Kyle: But you can use all six. Jon: Fine with me. Jon, Maria and Kyle head over to a battlefield. Maria and Kyle stand on one side and Jon stands on the other. After a few seconds, a few spectators come along to watch the match. Maria: Quite a crowd. Jon: Do you guys mind? Kyle: Nope. Maria: Not at all. Quilava! Maria sends out Quilava. Kyle: Ferroseed! Kyle sends out Ferroseed. Jon: Interesting. A fire type and then a grass and steel type. Jon grabs two Pokeballs and chucks them towards the battlefield. Talonflame and Duosion pop out. Kyle: Good types to choose. Jon: You two can start. Maria: Quilava, use Swift! Kyle: Pin Missile! Quilava uses Swift and Ferroseed uses Pin Missile. Both moves head towards Talonflame and Duosion. Jon: Calm Mind and Double Team! Talonflame uses Double Team and Duosion uses Calm Mind. Swift hits the Talonflame fakes and Pin Missile hits Duosion but not much damage had been dealt. Jon: Good idea. Flame Charge! Talonflame uses Flame Charge towards Ferroseed. Maria: Smokescreen! Quilava uses Smokescreen and covers itself and Ferroseed. Talonflame uses Flame Charge into the Smokescreen but come out the other side, not hitting a single Pokemon. Maria: Now, Swift! Quilava uses Swift from within the Smokescreen and the move comes out from the top and hits Talonflame. Talonflame regains balance and flies next to Jon and Duosion. Jon: Nice play there Maria. The Smokescreen disperses. Kyle: Use Rock Polish! Ferroseed uses Rock Polish and increases its speed drastically. Jon: Interesting. Signal Beam! Duosion uses Signal Beam towards Ferroseed. Kyle: Flash Cannon! Ferroseed uses Flash Cannon and cancels out Signal Beam. Kyle: Rollout. Ferroseed uses Rollout superfast and hits Duosion with a lot of power. Jon: Duosion! Ferroseed turns round and heads towards Duosion again. Jon: Psyshock. Duosion uses Psyshock and hits Ferroseed and then Ferroseed gets knocked back towards Kyle. Jon: Flame Charge! Talonflame uses Flame Charge and hits Ferroseed and increases its speed too. Talonflame goes back to Jon, with Ferroseed unable to battle. Kyle returns Ferroseed and sends out Panpour. Jon: Panpour now. Maria: Ember! Quilava uses Ember towards Duosion. Jon: Steel Wing! Talonflame uses Steel Wing to cancel out Ember. Kyle: Acrobatics! Panpour uses Acrobatics on Duosion, and causes a lot of damage. Jon: Signal Beam! Duosion uses Signal Beam towards Quilava. Kyle: Gunk Shot! Panpour uses Gunk Shot and cancels out Signal Beam. Quilava is using Flame Charge towards Duosion and hits, knocking Duosion out. Jon: You done well Duosion. Jon returns Duosion and sends out Trevenant. Jon: Let’s go Trevenant. Trevenant uses Focus Blast and the move hits Quilava, smashing it into the battlefield and knocking Quilava out. Maria returns Quilava. Maria: You were great. Maria sends out Braxien. Kyle: Nice. Brine! Panpour uses Brine towards Talonflame, who dodges. Panpour continues its attacks and eventually hits Talonflame. Talonflame is falling towards the battlefield. Jon: Trevenant, use Phantom Force! Trevenant disappears and then reappears, grabbing hold of Talonflame before it hits the ground. Trevenant puts Talonflame down and Talonflame expands its wings and nods its head towards Trevenant. Jon: Good work Trevenant. Now, Shadow Claw! Trevenant uses Shadow Claw at Braxien. Maria: Foul Play! Braxien uses Foul Play and cancels out Shadow Claw. Jon: Now, Acrobatics! Talonflame uses Acrobatics on Panpour from above and Panpour smashes into the battlefield. Kyle: PANPOUR! Panpour gets up gingerly. Panpour: Pan. Kyle: Nice. Now, Ice Beam. Panpour uses Ice Beam towards Trevenant but Talonflame gets in the way and takes the hit. Jon: Now, Steel Wing! Talonflame uses Steel Wing towards Panpour. Maria: Flamethrower! Braxien uses Flamethrower and hits Talonflame, cancelling out Steel Wing. Maria: Psychic! Braxien then uses Psychic and grabs hold of Talonflame and smashes it into the battlefield. Talonflame is unable to battle. Jon: Return, you done great. Jon returns Talonflame and sends out Greninja. Jon: Let’s win this. Maria: That won’t happen. Braxien, use Flamethrower! Jon: Water Shuriken! Braxien uses Flamethrower but Greninja uses Water Shuriken and cancels each other out. Jon: You thought that would work? Maria: I knew it wouldn’t. Kyle: Gunk Shot! Panpour is in front of Greninja and uses Gunk Shot and lands a critical hit before going back to Kyle. Jon: Nice trick. Trevenant, Focus Blast! Greninja, use Dark Pulse! Trevenant uses Focus Blast at Panpour and Greninja uses Dark Pulse at Braxien. The two moves hit and knock out Panpour and Braxien. Kyle: Panpour, you were great. Return. Maria: Return Braxien. Kyle returns Panpour and Maria returns Braxien. Then Maria sends out Chandelure. Kyle sends out Gourgeist. Jon: Gourgeist. Nice play. Kyle: Shadow Ball! Gourgeist fires Shadow Ball at Trevenant. Jon: Phantom Force! Trevenant uses Phantom Force and dodges Shadow Ball and then hits Chandelure with Phantom Force, causing a lot of damage. Maria: Energy Ball! Chandelure quickly fires Energy Ball at Greninja, who gets hit. Jon: Are you okay Greninja? Greninja nods. Jon: Good. Maria: Dark Pulse! Chandelure uses Dark Pulse towards Trevenant. Jon: Focus Blast! Trevenant uses Focus Blast and cancels out Dark Pulse. Kyle: Gourgeist, Shadow Sneak. Gourgeist uses Shadow Sneak and successfully hits Trevenant, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Ice Beam! Greninja uses Ice Beam towards Gourgeist. Maria: Flamethrower! Chandelure uses Flamethrower and cancels out Ice Beam. Jon: Hmm. Maria: We seem to be able to hold our own against Jon. Kyle: Yeah. Jon: Shall we? Greninja and Trevenant nod. Kyle: What are they planning? Maria: I don’t know, but I don’t like it. Energy Ball! Chandelure uses Energy Ball. Jon: Shadow Claw! Trevenant uses Shadow Claw and cuts through Energy Ball, cancelling it out. Jon: Greninja, use Water Shuriken! Greninja uses Water Shuriken. Kyle: Shadow Ball! Gourgeist uses Shadow Ball to cancel out Water Shuriken. This creates a smoke cloud. Jon: Scald and Phantom Force! Greninja uses Scald and Trevenant uses Phantom Force. When the smoke cloud disperses, Chandelure and Gourgeist are unable to battle. Maria and Kyle return their Pokemon and the small crowd watching cheers and claps, and then disperses. Jon returns Greninja and Trevenant. Maria: That was a great battle. Jon: Yeah it was. Jon looks at the clock in the airport. Jon: Well, I need to head off. Jon shakes Kyle’s hand. Jon: Thank you for a great journey. Both of you. Maria hugs Jon and begins to cry. She releases her hold on Jon and just whimpers. Jon: Maria, keeps on training. You’ll be a Kalos Queen in no time at all. Maria: Yeah. Jon waves goodbye to Kyle and Maria and heads towards the plane. Soon, the plane takes off and Jon is on his way to Hoenn. After a long flight and a bit of walking, Jon arrives in Oldale Town. It is night time. Jon walks into his house. Jon: Hello? There is no answer. Jon: They must be sleeping. I’ll check the ranch in case. Jon walks through the house and into the ranch. He can’t see anyone. Jon: Oh, they must be sleeping. Suddenly, all of Jon’s Johto Pokemon run to him. Jon is now surrounded by his Pikachu, Quagsire, Fearow, Sudowoodo, Heracross, Meganium, Rhyperior and Beedrill. Jon’s Kalos pal Skiddo is also there. Jon: Hey guys. All of the Pokemon cheer and make some noise. Jon signals them to be quiet. Jon: Everyone is sleeping. Jon then sends out Typhlosion, Greninja, Talonflame, Noivern, Duosion and Trevenant. Jon: Thank you. You all done well in the Kalos League, even though we didn’t get as far as we did in the Johto League. Nate, Michael and Zoe walk into the ranch in their Pyjamas. Nate: So you are back. Jon: Hey, I didn’t mean to wake you up. Michael: It was your Pokemon, excited by your return that woke us up. Zoe: They have been waiting for days for you to return. Jon: Sorry guys. Michael: How about we all get some sleep and then celebrate your return tomorrow. Jon: Right. The screen freezes with Jon looking towards all of his Pokemon. Narrator: And so, Jon’s travel in Kalos comes to an end. After having such a good time in Kalos and having a blast travelling with Kyle and Maria, Jon is now back in Hoenn. What is next for our hero? Find out in a Special Episode next time! Characters Jon Spencer Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Nate Spencer Julie Zoey Spencer Michael Spencer Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Skiddo * Talonflame * Noivern * Duosion * Trevenant * Greninja * Meganium * Fearow * Rhyperior * Pikachu * Sudowoodo * Heracross * Beedrill * Quagsire Kyle * Ferroseed * Panpour * Gourgeist Maria * Braxien * Chandelure * Quilava Category:Kalos Adventures Category:Characters from Kalos